<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>War’s Lullaby by Sealink129</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521209">War’s Lullaby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealink129/pseuds/Sealink129'>Sealink129</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a song, Bittersweet, Blood and Injury, Dead People, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Link, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Major Character Injury, POV Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Talking Link (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealink129/pseuds/Sealink129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda comforts Link as he comes closer to death after her power awakens. Zelink vibes. Bittersweet. A sort of "once an awe-inspiring kingdom, everything has fallen apart, Zelda wanders through once homes and villages, now graveyards for the unfortunate" kinda story. Sad, but also beautiful.  And ANGST. This summary is a mess, but the story isn’t.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>War’s Lullaby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I could update my other stories that need it, but alas, I’m awful at updating. I’m sorry. But I came up with this in my shower and liked it, so... XD<br/>This is based on “Safe and Sound” by Taylor Swift, from The Hunger Games (link: https://youtu.be/YFEDTtKaFzU)(it’s a super good song, y’all should listen to it) Idk. This song speaks to me with all that’s going on. But enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain was falling hard, seemingly endless as the great kingdom of Hyrule crumbled to its knees, gasping for its final breaths. Would it succumb to the darkness plaguing its heart and spreading to its furthest limbs, or be rescued in a salvation described as nothing short of a miracle? Zelda pondered that as she stumbled closer to what may very well be her final resting spot. That thought had long since settled in her mind, and the resolve that had taken control in her movements and shown in her gaze was beginning to weaken. She could very easily die from what she was about to attempt, but truth be told, this scared her. From the very beginning when Calamity Ganon's return was prophesied, she had known that she may not come out of the fight alive. But as she drew nearer to the looming towers of the castle, and gazed upon the burning, glowing malice seeping and oozing out not unlike blood, she had a sense of fear arise in her. One that had been festering and building in her since everything began falling into place, and had only worsened when everything fell apart. </p><p>But then came along her appointed knight, Link. Strong, silent Link, who held the triforce of courage, as well as the Master Sword. Her dear, caring friend— and secret to anyone else, maybe something more— who had not so long ago, fallen in battle himself. In a deep pit of regret, she holds her memories of how she treated him when he was assigned to her. She had been cold, harsh, and small-minded to him and his acts of kindness, though many in number they were. Looking back, she can't remember why exactly she treated only him so bad when he was nothing if not patient and understanding, more-so than even the other champions. She supposed it must've had something to do with her lack of ability to grasp the power of the goddess Hylia, assuming that she was the only one who had it rough. But then Link had saved her from Yiga clan members, risking his own safety without hesitance in sacrifice for her own in a situation that admittedly, was her own fault in its entirety. She had thanked and apologized profusely to him the day after, and her respect and gratitude only grew when he had silently stopped her with a small smile, and though he had spoken small and it was barely above a whisper, he simply reassured her that her apology and gratitude was appreciated, but not needed. It was the first time she had heard him speak. Before, he would simply nod or bow his head in acceptance of whatever task or words thrown his way. And his voice took her breath away. It was not quite as low-pitched as most men or teens his age, nor was it higher with more reminisce to a woman's. It was a happy in-the-middle, but it was smooth as courser bee honey and just as sweet when spoken to her, with no tones of anger or contempt. After that, they grew closer. Link spoke much more and only spoke around her, once claiming that his voice was reserved for her, and her alone when she asked. Then she finally gathered the courage to ask Link the question that had lingered on her mind since she met him. Why did he mime muteness all this time when he could very clearly speak? He had seemed a little reluctant to tell her, but eventually he did, and Zelda could remember his explanation almost perfectly. </p><p>
  <i>"As soon as I was born and named, my father made sure to instill into my mind, what my purpose was in life. I was to become a master swordsman and eventually serve under the king. I don't know for sure if he knew that I held the triforce of courage— he had never mentioned it to me— but in hindsight, I think he had his suspicions, especially once I grew old enough to train with weapons. I was good, as I'm sure you know. More than good, in fact. I displayed skills that shouldn't have been possible at the age I was. I knew combat techniques and movements that had never been taught, but they were like muscle memory to me. But then Ganon was prophesied. And the stress became nearly unbearable. I was expected to be better than I was, be faster and stronger than I was. I was trained to near collapse from exhaustion. And over time, I guess I just talked less and less. Eventually I just stopped all together. I just silently bore whatever stress or anxiety was placed on my shoulders. It made things easier to bear."</i>
</p><p>His explanation had only further solidified her love for Link. She wasn't as alone in her troubles as she thought. If she told her past self from a few months ago that her love for Link was what triggered her power, she'd have thought she lost her mind. But her power ultimately came with a cost. One that she wasn't sure was worth having the power to seal Ganon. Her beloved friend had fallen. She hummed a small tune Link had taught her one night, as the dam broke and her emotions spilled over. </p><p>
  <i>They were running from the ever present evil closing in on them. The rain muddied up the ground and tainted their clothes, and their exhaustion reached bone-deep. Everything had fallen apart in the span of a few days. How unprepared they were, to face the storm that now haunted the castle. Guardians swarmed the villages and homes of hundreds, if not thousands of innocent lives. Men, women, children... nobody was spared. Those who managed to escape with their lives fled in terror and anguish as their entire lives were uprooted in mere moments. Even the champions and divine beasts were overwhelmed and eventually defeated. And the pain of it all—the guilt, was too much. Never had Zelda hated who she was more than she had at that moment. She tripped over a tree root and fell to her hands and knees, but she made no move to get up. Link halted in alarm and turned, only to be greeted with the sight of silent tears making tracks down her cheeks. He knelt down in front of her, silent as always. She ranted, in hushed, frantic breaths about how she was nothing but a failure. With a heaving sob, she threw herself into his arms. Link, thank the goddesses for him, said nothing, only held her in silence as she let out her grief. Then, she heard a quiet sound that made her wails stutter and silence. Link was humming. It surprised her a little. Then words replaced the humming. In all the time she had known Link, Zelda had never heard him sing. But she realized that his singing was something she hoped to hear again and again. Eventually her sobs subsided as his voice faded back into hums. <i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She was brought out of her memory by her stumbling over a lump on the ground. She glanced around to find herself nearing Castletown, or what used to be. Now it was a town of silence, save for the few remaining embers of what were houses. Nothing moved. From what she figured was the case, there were no survivors left in the ruins. With a rising nausea she braved a look at what she had tripped on. It was a woman. She was dead, a hole as big around as Zelda's arm in the body's chest. Zelda disturbing the corpse had caused more blood to seep out. Then Zelda spotted something that made it even worse. The woman's belly, though bloodstained, had a noticeable bulge. The sight had Zelda struggling to keep the bile in her from rising. She whispered a prayer, blessing the woman and her child's souls, then kept going. She made sure to be a little more aware of any other bodies sprawled on the ground, and vowed to whisper more blessings onto any she found. But she also hoped that she didn't run into more. It was gruesome and quite frankly reminded her of Link and the song he sang to calm her down. She had hummed that same tune as he lay dying in her arms. He told her at one point that his mother had sung it to him when he was little. She had hoped that maybe, had he not survived, it may provide him some comfort in his final moments. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Their journey had reached a precipice. If Fort Hateno fell, then there would be no stopping the wave of Sheikah technology making its way to the outermost regions of Hyrule. But Zelda could tell Link was approaching the limit of his body. He just couldn't go on anymore. His steps were heavy and his breath was heaving, but still he staggered to his feet, using the Master Sword to support himself. He was determined to protect Zelda.<br/>
"Link, save yourself! I'll be fine!" She pleaded with him in desperation. He grunted in disagreement. "I'm not leaving you here alone."  She made to argue, but a guardian caught her eye. The machine had spotted them, and ran toward them on spindly legs like a spider. She briefly glanced at Link. Should he fight, she doubted he would win. As the guardian targeted its laser on Link, she knew deep down, it was now or never. She pushed him behind her and raised her palm up, a triforce appearing on her hand. Suddenly, a bright white light exploded out from her hand. The ray ballooned to encompass the entire fort. As the light faded, Zelda saw the malice burst from the machines and disappear into thin air.<br/>
"Was... was that the power?" She wondered. Behind her, there was a groan and then a thud. She whipped around with a gasp. "No, no, no. Link, get up!" Zelda cried as she cradled him against her. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I'm sorry." He groaned. His head lolled to face her, and it broke her heart to see his expression scrunched up with agony. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"No Link! You're gonna be fine!" But in spite of Zelda's pleas, he didn't seem to hear her. He looked to be staring right through her. But then his eyes grew clear again. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Zelda, aren't-aren't y-you going to run for safety?"His stuttering voice gasped out.</i>
  
</p><p>
  <i>"I'm not leaving you. The guardians have been deactivated for now." Zelda assured him.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I su-suppose that-that's good. I don't want to be alone. I-," he paused and swallowed. "I know I'm supposed to have the triforce of courage, b-but... I'm scared, Zelda." Zelda felt the water in her eyes overflow. "For you, f-for Hyrule. I can't leave you here to face Ganon alone." He openly showed his fear to Zelda. She grasped for something— anything to say to that. Then she thought back to a few nights ago. She ran her fingers through his hair, noticing him relaxing a little bit. She wasn't the best singer, but if he could sing a song of comfort to her, then she would most certainly try to return the favor. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said, 'I'll never let you go.'<br/>
When all those shadows almost killed your light." She heard her voice break as her emotions started getting the best of her. But she steeled her nerves and continued. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I remember you said, 'Don't leave me here alone," But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight. Just close your eyes, the sun is going down.<br/>
You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now.<br/>
Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound." By then Link's eyelids were drooping and he drifted closer to unconsciousness.</i> 
</p><p>
  <i>"Zelda, whatever happens, I-I love you." He mumbled. His princess sobbed as his eyes closed all the way.</i> 
</p><p>
  <i>"I love you too, Link." She whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you more." </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Zelda felt more tears slip. Her knight was currently being placed in the Shrine of Resurrection. She reached out to him in her mind. She could sense his presence, but it was plagued with pain and fear. To some extent he was semi-conscious. She projected her voice to him, hoping to soothe him. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Don't you dare look out your window, darling. Everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on.<br/>
Hold on to this lullaby. Even when the music's gone. Gone.<br/>
Just close your eyes, the sun is going down.<br/>
You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now, come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound." She paused for a moment. She smiled as she realized it was working. By then she had reached the sanctum of the castle where she would wait until Link was ready. She reached out one final time before confronting the beast within the castle.<br/>
"Just close your eyes, you'll be alright. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound..." she sung before trailing off. "Rest well, Link. May we meet again when you awake from your slumber."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>With that, she stepped into the Sanctum and began her fight with Ganon. How long she'd wait for Link, she didn't know, but if it took a century, maybe even longer, that's how long she'd be willing to wait.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>